1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to work out facilities and, more specifically, to theme-based physical fitness facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous facilities providing a place for people to exercise. While these exercise facilities may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide an environmentally controlled walking workout facility that allows a user to walk along paths that provide varying degrees of intensity according to slopes, steps, ladders etc. Physical information kiosks are placed periodically along the paths to provide the walker with replenishing fluids and also monitors their vital signs to insure that the workout is adequate to meet the individuals personal goals while not putting the exerciser at risk from over exertion. It is further desirable to provide a walking workout facility that simulates differing terrain and scenery, which could be changed easily and frequently through the use of projecting images onto the walls.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an indoor walking workout facility that would allow a person to walk safely and comfortably regardless of the weather conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an indoor walking workout facility wherein an air filtration system removes pollutants and toxins from the air introduced into the walking environment thereby maximizing the aerobic benefits of the exercise.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an indoor walking workout facility with different paths offering varying levels of intensity depending on the obstacles and challenges provided such as inclines, steps, rope ladders, rock-climbing walls, etc.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an indoor walking workout facility in as natural a setting as possible including living and ornamental foliage, ponds, rocks and so forth.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an indoor walking workout facility utilizing projections of digital images on the walls to transform an area into a visually dazzling scene that would, for example, allow a walker to stroll the flat terrain of the Mojave desert then climb the hilly landscape of the Himalayan mountains and finish the workout with a walk through the rain forest.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an indoor walking workout facility that has physical information units placed intermittently along the paths to monitor the walker""s vital signs and rate of progress from one unit to another.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a safe, healthy, climate-controlled environment that can easily be manipulated both physically and visually to allow the user to change the workout and scenery according to their needs and desires.
The present invention, an indoor walking workout facility, is a unique and innovative type of work out facility. Walking workout is a system of walking paths, surrounded by scenic views, divided into numerous paths, bridges, tunnels, underpasses, overpasses, and trails that cross and meander throughout one another.
The scenic views are projected wall images of mountains, forests, beaches, waterfalls, deserts, historical and pre-historical sites, cities, landmarks, with an unlimited source of scenery.
Throughout the walking path, rest areas are available for those who need or want to spend relaxation time near a lake or a waterfall, or find a quite place for meditation. Countless areas along the pathways provide not only physical information but also miles walked, calories burned, heart rate, improvements walker can make and other prevalent information the walker may access.
The main walking path is primarily flat, with little or no strain for any walker. Other paths and trails exist to provide walkers with workout difficulty by using inclines, slopes, steps, rock-climbing walls etc.
The surrounding terrain will be similar to the projected views and actual terrain, including temperature and smell. Walking workout gives an abundant combination of walking and climbing, allowing any walking enthusiast to create a favorite path. This eliminates workout doldrums, and promotes exercise, leading to good health for adults of all ages. Among the scenery, actual displays will exist, bringing added dimension to the flat wall imagery. Rain forests, large aquariums with exotic marine life, deserts with cactus, animals from select regions, are just a few of the unlimited ideas for actual displays. These areas may be larger than any one section on the pathway system.
Additional display areas will be created to reflect the current seasons, holidays and current events.
These changeable displays would have short life spans, monthly, weekly, and quarterly providing the walker with constant scenic variation, and provoking interest in returning to the facility.
My invention provides an indoor walking workout system, comprising: a path adapted to be followed throughout the system; scenery positioned along the path at selected locations, the scenery being viewable from the path; display surfaces along the path at selected locations, the display surfaces being viewable from the path; and scenic images displayed on the display surfaces.
In another embodiment, the system further comprises a walker care station.
In another embodiment, the walker care station comprises a physical information device.
In another embodiment, the physical information device measures the walker""s heart rate.
In another embodiment, the physical information device measures the walker""s temperature.
In another embodiment, the physical information device measures the walker""s blood pressure.
In another embodiment, the physical information device measures the walker""s weight.
In another embodiment, the physical information device measures the walker""s calories burned.
In another embodiment, the walker care station comprises a walker information device.
In another embodiment, the walker information device provides the total distance the walker has walked.
In another embodiment, the walker information device provides the walker""s average walking speed.
In another embodiment, the walker information device provides a comparison of the walker""s current performance to the walker""s prior walking performance.
In another embodiment, the walker information device provides a comparison of the walker""s current performance to expected walking performance based on statistical norms.
In another embodiment, the walker information device provides information to the walker as to improvement of the walker""s walking performance.
In another embodiment, the walker care station comprises a seating device.
In another embodiment, the walker care station comprises a reclining device.
In another embodiment, the walker care station comprises a beverage supply device.
In another embodiment, the walker care station comprises a beverage supply system.
In another embodiment, at least one location on the the path is positioned with respect to the scenery and the scenic images such that the walker""s view from the location is limited to the path, the scenery and the scenic images.
In another embodiment, the system further comprises at least two partitioned areas.
In another embodiment, the areas are connected by walking passageways.
In another embodiment, the path further comprises elevated sections, and the passageways are elevated, the elevated passageways being accessed by the elevated path sections.
In another embodiment, at least two of the areas are partitioned by the display surfaces.
In another embodiment, the system comprises an environmental control system.
In another embodiment, the environmental control system further comprises an air filtration system.
In another embodiment, the environmental control system further comprises an odor-inducing system for at least one path location, the odor-inducing system providing smells that complement the theme of the scenery and scenic images viewable from the at least one path location.
In another embodiment, the environmental control system further comprises a temperature adjustment system for at least one path location, the temperature adjustment system providing temperatures that complement the theme of the scenery and scenic images viewable from the at least one path location.
In another embodiment, the environmental control system further comprises a sound-inducing system for at least one path location, the sound-inducing system providing temperatures that complement the theme of the scenery and scenic images viewable from the at least one path location.
In another embodiment, the scenic images include at least one image in motion.
In another embodiment, the scenic images include at least one fixed image.
In another embodiment, the scenic images include at least one digital image.
In another embodiment, the path further comprises movable path sections.
In another embodiment, the path further comprises at least one bridge.
In another embodiment, the path further comprises at least one tunnel.
In another embodiment, the path further comprises at least one incline.
In another embodiment, the path further comprises at least one decline.
In another embodiment, the path further comprises at least one set of steps.
In another embodiment, the path further comprises at least one slope.
In another embodiment, the path further comprises at least one rope ladder climb.
In another embodiment, the path further comprises at least one simulated rock wall climb.
In another embodiment, the path further comprises at least one simulated hill climb.
In another embodiment, the path further comprises at least two paths.
In another embodiment, each of the at least two paths further comprise indicia communicating the level of exertion required to complete the path.
In another embodiment, the path includes indicia communicating the level of exertion required to complete all or a portion of the path.
In another embodiment, the scenery is at least partially real.
In another embodiment, the scenery is at least partially artificial.
In another embodiment, the system comprises a ceiling.
In another embodiment, the ceiling is transparent.
In another embodiment, at least one of the display surfaces is a ceiling.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one water pool.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one water pond.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one tree.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one shrub.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one plant.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one rock.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one grassy area.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one desert area.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one beach area.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one cactus.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one recreated historical site.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one recreated pre-historical site.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one aquarium.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one rain forest area.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one area having a holiday theme.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one area having a seasonal theme.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one area having a current events theme.
In another embodiment, the scenery further comprises at least one area having a theme depicting a city.
My invention provides an indoor walking workout system, comprising: a path adapted to be followed throughout the system; and means for thematically characterizing a location on the path.
In another embodiment, the means for thematically charaterizing a location on the path further comprises: scenery positioned along the path at selected locations, the scenery being viewable from the path; and means for displaying scenic images on display surfaces along the path at selected locations, the display surfaces being viewable from the path.
In another embodiment, the system comprises means for providing walker care at one or more locations along the path.
In another embodiment, the means for providing walker care comprises means for providing physical information about the walker.
In another embodiment, the means for providing walker care comprises a walker information device.
In another embodiment, the means for providing walker care comprises means for walker seating.
In another embodiment, the means for providing walker care comprises means for walker reclining.
In another embodiment, the means for providing walker care comprises means for supplying a beverage to the walker.
In another embodiment, the system further comprises means for partitioning the system into at least two areas.
In another embodiment, the areas are connected by walking passageways.
In another embodiment, at least one of the passageways is elevated, and further comprising means for providing access to the elevated passageways.
In another embodiment, the system comprises means for controlling the environment along the path.
In another embodiment, the environmental control system further comprises means for filtering the air.
In another embodiment, the environmental control system further comprises means for inducing an odor for at least one path location, the odors complementing the theme of the scenery and scenic images viewable from the at least one path location.
In another embodiment, the environmental control system further comprises means for adjusting the temperature for at least one path location, the temperature complementing the theme of the scenery and scenic images viewable from the at least one path location.
In another embodiment, the environmental control system further comprises means for inducing a sound for at least one path location, the sound complementing the theme of the scenery and scenic images viewable from the at least one path location.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.